Shayera Hol / Hawkwoman
Earth-One / Post-Crisis / New Earth # Katar Hol / Hawkman - Shayera’s husband, Thanagarian police force partner, and superheroic partner on Earth, as far as I know, is the only one she has ever had eyes for. DC Animated Universe In the DCAU, Shayera is shown to be the same character as Chay-Ara / Shiera Saunders / Hawkgirl. # Katar Hol / Carter Hall - Katar Hol and Chay-Ara were Thanagarian travelers and lovers who crash-landed in Egypt and became the king and queen, building the civilzation up into what it was. # Bishari / John Stewart / Green Lantern - John's former incarnation was named Bishari, Katar's closest friend. However, they carried on an affair, and were eventually poisoned by Katar's assistant Hath-Set., # Hro Talak - In the persent life, Shayera was engaged to this fellow Thanagarian military officer. # John Stewart / Green Lantern - Shayera was sent to Earth on a reconnaisance mission, although she told others, even her eventual Justice League teammates, that she was lost from her homeworld. While Justice League teammates, she and John came to love one another.Eventually, John brought the matter up. Shayera was reluctant to start a relationship, the reason clearly that she was already engaged, but gave in. Shortly later, soldiers from Thanagar came to Earth, and she confessed her relationship to John. Hro himself was also not pleased to hear he had been cheated on. The Thanagarians then began an invasion of Earth, one which she did not know was being planned. Shayera then turned against the Thanagarians (not soon enough for some to trust her), and Hro left her on the planet after the invasion was defeated. She then resigned from the Justice League in disgrace, telling John she loved him before she flew off. As she faded into the distance, john admitted “I love you, too.” After Shayera rejoined the Justice League, the tension between her and John became palpable, especially since he was now dating teammate Vixen. Despite this, Vixen and her became friends. John met his and Shayera's son from a possible future, Rex Stewart, who had become a superhero. 3. Cater Hall / Hawkman - Carter, an archaeologist, approached Shayera to show her a Thangarian sword from Ancient Egypt, showing that Thanagarians had been on Earth thousands of years ago. He then invited Shayera to dinner to discuss it more. Batman did research on Hall, and found that he had stalked Shayera, showing up at multiple fights of hers with villains. Nonetheless, Shayera went out with him. It was even suggested they spent the night together before, the next day, going to the dig site in Egypt, a tomb, where the sword came from. There Carter revealed that he had experienced visions of their previous life, and believed them destined to be together. Shayera doubted that the reincarnation aspect, but remained interested in Carter. Later, the so-called Shadowman, actually a personifcation of Carter's mind, free from moral inhibitions, kidnapped Shayera, Cater, and John, and forced them to relive the memories of their previous life, including Chay-Ara and Bishari's affair, which Carter had not previously seen. After seeing this, Carter decided that they were not truly meant to be together, but rather, she with John. John then revealed to Shayera that he had met their son in the future. However, not willing to be "destiny's puppet," John decided to stay with Vixen (for now)